


still good

by Reagan5005



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort, kelley loves sonny SO MUCH, soft soccer gays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-28 04:30:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18749062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reagan5005/pseuds/Reagan5005
Summary: the Portland v Utah game doesn’t exactly go as plannedone shot





	still good

Kelley's day had started great, just about as great as any morning could possibly hope to be, because she woke up with her girlfriend in her arms. The thorns had flown in the night before and Kelley had half-carried a drowsy Emily to her apartment that evening.  But it was the morning now and that meant lazy kisses and wrapping herself around the sleeping girl's frame, it meant Emily on the counter in Kelley's t-shirt as she made them breakfast (it had long since been decided that Emily was not allowed anywhere near a stove), it meant watching netflix under a blanket with tangled limbs, hoping that time could stop before they ever needed to move. Kelley brushed a strand of hair off of Emily's cheek, pressing soft lips to her hairline. Emily's eyes fluttered open, staring mesmerized at the look of complete adoration awash on Kelley's face. 

 

Yes, it was a  _ great _ morning.

 

\---

 

The match was tied, and for all the jokes Tobin and Emily had made about the “battle of the baes” Kelley really wanted to come out with the win. Which only made her all the more excited to see Christen breaking out towards the goal with the ball. Press weaving in and out of defenders like it was her job, which well  _ it is _ . Then Ratcliffe- open in the box, Press sends it in the air, Ratcliffe jumps up to head it into the goal. 

 

Time stops.

 

Because Sonnett jumps too. But she’s too late, Ratcliffe is already in the air a foot above her, and Kelley watches in abject horror as Ratcliffe swings around in mid-air, she’s only trying to position herself for the goal, she doesn’t see Emily. Ratcliffe’s elbow hits Emily square in the jaw the force knocking her back as her head connects with the goal post. And suddenly Emily is falling. And Kelley is sprinting toward her. And despite the fact she was a moment ago on the opposite side of the field, she's the first to Emily’s side. 

 

Kelley can’t tell if the goal went in, she doesn’t know if her teammates are jumping for joy or setting up a clear, she has eyes only for the defender lying unmoving in the grass. And for once in her life she wishes back the restlessness of her girlfriend, the hand tapping, the leg bouncing, the questionable dancing, anything would be better than the stillness that has come over her. And then there’s a hand on Kelley’s shoulder and it’s Christen, pulling her back as medics in red polos begin to swarm Emily. She falls into her teammate’s arms with a sob as Christen whispers a prayer. 

 

\---

 

But the game continues, and Kelley keeps playing. She still doesn’t know the score and feels like she’s trapped in quicksand, which is why she’s not entirely surprised when she gets subbed off the field. One pleading look to Laura and a promise she wouldn't drive herself “You’re in no condition Kell, you’re no use to her hurt” and she's running into the tunnel an uber already called on her phone.

 

\---

 

Kelley thinks she’s been sitting in this chair for years now. After sprinting to the receptionist, probably looking clinically insane with her sweaty kit still on and her bloodshot eyes, they told her to sit down. Which she did, an hour ago. Her nails are digging into the smooth plastic of the waiting room seat and she is actively willing herself not to blink (everytime she closes her eyes she just sees  _ her _ , broken in the grass), and she's so disoriented that she doesn't even notice when Tobin wraps a jacket around her shoulders. She knows right away that its Sonny’s, and the scent of her makes her bite back a sob. 

 

She turns to look up at the girls now filling up the room, Christen is next to Tobin and Kelley can tell from her white knuckles that she's just as scared, but she looks to her with hopeful eyes anyway. Becky sits down on her other side, pulling Kelley’s slides out of her bag before giving her leg a tight squeeze. Lindsey walks in last her hands fidgeting as she paces the room. 

 

\---

 

“Friends and Family of Emily Sonnett”

 

Kelley’s head jerks up at the nurses words, frozen, until Becky nudges her side and she stands up. “That's me” she mumbles feebly before following the nurse down the hall. 

 

“She has a concussion and suffered mild internal bleeding but she looks able to make a full recovery” Kelley doesn’t know if she wants to cry or hug someone but she settles for nodding rapidly as the nurse asks if she would like to visit her. 

 

\---

 

When the door swings open and Kelley sees Emily for the first time she immediately bursts into tears, because Emily’s hurt, badly, but she's sitting up in bed, broken, but awake and very much alive. And she had been so terrified of what if, because Kelley couldn’t live without Emily, she couldn’t, doesn’t even want to try. 

 

“Hey woah woah woah, Kell, hun hun I’m okay. I’m okay love” Emily says, trying to bring comfort to the girl sobbing at her bedside. “The doctors said my bleeding was internal. That's where the bloods supposed to be” She cracked, hoping that a joke would lighten the mood. 

 

Kelley snapped up at her “That's not funny Sonnett! I was terrified!” 

 

Emily reached over to grab Kelley’s hand, and she could feel the love in the girl’s eyes “I’m okay, I’m never leaving your side” 

 

Kelley sniffled, “promise?”

 

“Promise.” Emily smiled and patted the space next to her, gesturing for Kelley to lay down next to her.

 

\---

 

When the nurse eventually brings in the rest of their teammates they would have to deal with the teasing that comes from the two of them asleep in each other’s arms, in a hospital bed, not too much teasing though, because they had been through a lot. And they would have to deal with Emily’s restless desire to return to the field even when her head hurt. And they would have to deal with Kelley’s coddling, and her fear above all else that they got lucky this time and next time would be different. 

  
  


But all of that was for later, for now, Kelley pressed a kiss to Emily’s hairline and held her in her arms, glad at least that this moment was  _ good _ .

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> this is my first soccer fic so lmk what you think!
> 
> tumblr @sonnettsoftsmile


End file.
